The Legend of Aldmor
by ayesis
Summary: A woman arrives in Camelot claiming to be a victim of magic, and the undead-living are roaming the land. Sounds legit. Proper summary inside. Merlin/Arthur.Slight Merlin/OC.Arthur/Gwen.MildSlash.Possible multi-character whump in later chaps. Set after S3.
1. Sacrifice

**Title: **The Legend of Aldmor

**Teaser Summary: **A woman arrives in Camelot claiming to be a victim of magic, and the undead-living are roaming the land. Sounds legit.

**Actual Summary: **Legend tells of Aldmor, a small country situated to the east of Camelot, way past the Kingdom of Cenred and through the forest of Nithador. It is said that it takes at least two weeks to get there on horseback, that an ancient family once ruled there and that they all died out over twenty years ago. However, legend also tells of a child, born to the Lord and Lady shortly before their deaths. When a mysterious woman turns up in Camelot seeking refuge and work, Uther is only too happy to accommodate a victim of magic and give her a position in the royal household, or at least with the court physician - who needs a new helper as his old one is the overworked manservant of Prince Arthur. Who is this woman, and what is she hiding?

Merlin/Arthur. Slight Merlin/OC. Arthur/Gwen. Mild Slash. Possible multi-character whump in later chaps. Set after S3 and before S4.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So... I really have no excuse for being absent so long... Apart from my two week holiday but that doesn't really cut it. Oh well... I might get around to writing some new stuff for my old stuff... but don't hold your breath. Anyway! I've recently got back into BBCs Merlin... that's Merlin as in, white beard, pointy hat, magical, advisor to Arthur Pendragon. If you're not following me right now, what the heck are you doing clicking on stuff you don't have a clue about? ANYWAY, I'm into that right now and the fourth season starts on Saturday! I can't wait! :D <em>**

**_So, this isn't my first attempt at writing a Merlin fic, but it is my first that I think is good enough to appear online... It's mostly for my own personal enjoyment and to quell my seriously overactive immagination, but I thought I might just share it anyhow. So, don't expect updates quickly, or even at all- no I'm just kidding. I will update. I hope. I just, get on a roll and then bam, all inspiration for one project just buggers right off and I never see it again. That's why I have yet to finish a fanfic, other than Fatal Fascination (which for some unknown gosh darned reason is the most popular of my work with a whopping 43 reviews). Anyway, I'll shut up now._**

* * *

><p><em><span>DISCLAIMER:<span> I do NOT own the TV show Merlin, the legend, Colin Morgan, Bradley James, Anthony Head, Katie McGrath, Emilia Fox... you get the idea. The only thing I DO own is Raven and the plots. Plus anything else you do not recognise from the show or legend. If you've never researched the legend... well I'm not going through all the OC's I've made up for this, just think back to chapter one - I OWN EVERYTHING in there, except Uther and Camelot and Arthur... I wish I did own everything.../end disclaimer/_

* * *

><p>"We've been found!" a voice called through the thin mist that had hovered since early morning, "We must go! Now!"<p>

A slim hooded figure stood, grasping a long bow from the ground and pulling the hood down as they did so, black hair fell into their sharp green eyes as they studied the other person, "What? How is that possible? I made sure we were not followed!"

A tall well built man with broad shoulders and brown hair pulled a sword from a sheath attached to his belt as he came to a stop in front of his female companion, "It does not matter how they found us. You must go." He glanced over his shoulder, "There is little time, gather your things at once!"

Silence fell between them for a moment before the woman seemed to come to her senses, "Kenneth?" she heard shouts, "You're coming with me."

Kenneth shook his head and pushed her away, "I can hold them off long enough for you to escape."

"No." she protested at once, shaking her head, "No, we are in this together. I will not leave you!" she paused, "If we leave now we can get to the borders and outrun them when we get out of the forest."

Kenneth grasped her arm, "If one of us must lose our lives, then I'd rather it were me. If you were to die here, then, everyone who already has will have done so for nothing." He lead her to a horse, "Please, milady."

With a sigh she nodded and silently mounted her horse, "I won't ask you to stay."

Kenneth gave her a grin, "I offer to." He bowed slightly and mounted his own steed, "Ride fast." He turned his horse away.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled suddenly, stopping him for a moment, "I never," she paused and took a breath as soldiers appeared just beyond their camp, pouring through the gaps between trees like rampaging water, "…never wanted any of this. I never wanted them to die for me. You must understand."

"I know." He replied simply with a nod, "Now go. The time for conversation is over."

She turned her own horse away and held the reins tightly in her hands, "I am sorry." She kicked her heels into the sides of the brown mare and they were off, galloping as fast as they could away from Kenneth, "Be careful."

The sounds of metal clashing against metal resonated around her as she directed her horse through the dense forest. The mares' hooves pounded against the ground as it continued forwards and black reins slapped against its neck. Distant shouts told the black haired woman that the soldiers were not following her; that Kenneth had been successful. At least, that's what she had thought for a moment before she heard shouting behind her.

"There they are! After them!"

She pulled the reins and steered the mare to the left, and then to the right before manoeuvring through a series of winding paths amongst a thicker group of trees, where hopefully the pursuers would not be able to follow. She and her horse had navigated this forest more times than they cared to remember. Hair whipped around her face as she urged her horse on, "Hah! Hah!" she allowed herself a glance over her shoulder to see how they were progressing. When she caught sight of guards clad in armour and chain mail wielding swords and crossbows, she knew that chances of survival were dwindling into single digits. She had been foolish to assume that the soldiers would not know the forest just as well as she did. The twang of taught string and the thud of a bolt hitting bark echoed in the air. She pulled the reins again and avoided being struck down once more. She knew that she could not outrun them while in the forest, she would need flat ground for that, but the forest was vast and she was in deep. She scolded herself for being so careless.

"Surround them!"

A soldier stepped out into their path. Her horse stopped suddenly before she had a chance to even register what had just happened let alone do anything about it. He slashed a sword through the air. The mare reared up and she felt herself slip from the saddle, _'No..!' _the ground came up to meet her faster than she anticipated and the wind was forced from her lungs. She heard her mare snort and neigh and heard hoof steps as the horse started to move, trotting and then galloping away from its fallen rider.

"It is as the king expected." A voice from above her spoke, "Lock her in chains. Drag her back to him. Let her get what she deserves."

"Sir," Another voice acknowledged the order, "What about the horse?"

"Leave it. It can't do anyth-." The voice stopped abruptly and something hit the floor. There was sudden chaos above her, sounds of crossbow bolts slamming into things and the sounds of dying men. When air returned to her lungs she slowly pushed herself up from the ground and chanced a look at the scene. The soldiers who had surrounded her lay dead or dying in the foliage on the forest floor. She let out a gasp as a hand grasped her shoulder, pulled her to her feet and spun her around.

A blonde man stood before her, dressed in dark browns and greys, "This is not a safe place for a raven."

The woman's eyes widened, "Ailith!"

Ailith offered a small smile, "What are you still doing here?"

"Kenneth was-…" she cut herself off and paused for a moment, "He sacrificed himself so that I could get away."

"And yet you are still dawdling in the forest?" Ailith asked with a frown.

"Do not forget who you are speaking to!" she snapped, pulling away from his grip and glaring at him. She noticed a few other men gather around.

Ailith bowed his head, "I am sorry, Raven."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Really, couldn't you have thought up a better code name?" she folded her arms over her chest.

"It is easy to remember." Ailith said thoughtfully.

"That's your excuse?" she asked incredulously.

"It is not as though you will be known as it forever." Ailith smiled with a nonchalant wave of his hand before his expression turned serious again, "Enough of this idle chatter. There are more soldiers on the way."

Raven took a breath, "This is goodbye then."

"For now." Ailith nodded, "I am sure you will be back when the time is right." He paused and eyed her sad expression, "Where will you go?"

Raven looked at him and shrugged, "I'm not sure. Perhaps Camelot. Staunton has no authority there."

Ailith cocked an eyebrow at her, "I suppose… but what of Uther?"

"Uther?" Raven repeated with a frown, "Uther is nothing compared to Staunton. I think I can handle him."

"Uther hates magic. If he finds out where you are really from, he will assume the worst and have your head on a stake for all to see." Ailith warned crouching down and picking up her bow.

Raven watched him for a moment before crouching down next to him, "Then I better make sure he does not find out." She grasped her bow, "Thank you Ailith, for all of your help." She offered a small smile and then stood, taking her bow with her.

Ailith stood too and glanced at his men before leading her aside, "Promise me you will be careful?"

Raven placed her free hand on his arm, "I cannot promise such things."

"Evanna-."

"I cannot." She cut him off, "You know I cannot." She patted his arm and her smile widened, "I'll see you soon." She gathered herself and then realised that her horse had run off with her provisions. She sighed, _'Damn that horse…' _No matter, she would find water and food when she needed it.

"Here." Ailith spoke from behind her and she turned. He held reins in his hands that were attached to the bridle of a black horse, it was fitted out with a saddle and other such things, but they were simple and plain with no fancy designs and a simple saddle blanket to stop the horses back from being rubbed completely raw.

Raven let her eyes wander over the horse for a moment before she swallowed and nodded, "Right." She took the reins and mounted the horse, making sure her bow was secure enough around her chest and wouldn't slip during the journey, "Thank you again. I owe you so much." She glanced around at the other men who had come to her aid, "All of you. If I ever return, I will make sure that you-."

Ailith held up his hand to cut her off, "That is not why we have helped you, you understand."

"O-of course." Raven said quickly, "I did not mean-."

"I know." Ailith cut her off again and slapped the horses' rear, "Be gone."

Raven held out her hand to stop him but the horse had already whinnied and hurried from the clearing of trees.

An older man walked up to Ailith and put his hand on his shoulder. There was a tense silence between the large group and Ailith sighed, "I ask you not to speak of this."

"Of course not, Staunton would have us slaughtered like pigs if such things slipped from our mouths in his court." The older man breathed, "Ailith… is Camelot really the best place for her?"

"Where else is she to go? Surely not Escetia?" Ailith questioned, "Cenred may consort with sorcerers, but he is not a good man."

"Escetia would be safer than Camelot, you know that!" the older man spat harshly, "Uther will have her killed if he finds out that she hails from Aldmor. You know I speak the truth!"

"She is not foolish enough to reveal such things." Ailith replied.

"Uther is just as evil as Cenred! If not more so!"

"Silence!" Ailith roared, eyes burning with anger, "Would you rather she stay here?"

With a grimace the elder shook his head, "You know that is something I do not wish for."

"Then why do you continue to argue the matter?" Ailith asked, his voice softening slightly, "Better to be in Camelot, than in Aldmor."

"Cenred-."

"Enough, Lewis! This conversation is over. Evanna will not give herself away." Ailith said, pulling his cloak around his shoulders, "Uther will think her nothing more than a simple peasant."

"That is what she goes to?" Lewis asked, pushing his greying fringe from his eyes, "A life of a peasant? I suppose you were the one who suggested it?"

"I did not." Ailith countered, "Evanna chose her own fate. She chose Camelot, and everything else."

Lewis was silent; choosing to simply glare at the man Evanna had placed so much trust in.

Ailith straightened up and sighed, "This isn't helping. There will be more soldiers coming."

Lewis' expression changed to that of recognition, "Naturally. The heir to, possibly the most important family in all of Aldmor, has vanished into thin air - obviously there will be more soldiers coming."

Ailith frowned, "Really… couldn't you be serious for a moment old man?" The two of them shared a glare and then Ailith turned away, "Let's go. I'd rather not have my head on a stake as a decoration in Staunton's gardens." He whistled to his men, "We head back to Aldmor, you know the rest of the plan. Stay low, stay hidden, and try not to get yourselves killed." He glanced around at all the men who had turned to face him during his little speech, "I bid you farewell, friends. It is unlikely that we will all meet again." He watched as the men turned back towards the place they had just come from. He inhaled deeply and then started to follow the others.

Lewis, his closest friend, followed behind him, eyes alert, "You're rather morbid today."

Ailith chuckled but did not look at him, "Sorry. Can't understand why…"

"No need to worry. We will win against Staunton. Evanna will live." Lewis said quietly.

"You cannot win against Staunton." Ailith argued, "He is too powerful for the likes of us."

"So what? We sit back and obey him like dogs?" Lewis questioned, coming up to walking alongside the younger blonde, "Since when do you do as you're told?"

"We can only hope that Evanna lives." Ailith muttered, "We do not matter."

Lewis furrowed his brows, "Are you saying we just helped her to escape so that she could just run and hide?" he paused, "She's not going to get us help?"

"If we were to send for help, we wouldn't have sent her." Ailith grunted, "Besides, who'd help _us_? Not Camelot, not Escetia. We are alone in this world. Aldmor is of no interest to anyone but Staunton."

"Tell me something, Ailith, why is it he is so interested in our country? Wouldn't Camelot be a better trophy for such a man?" Lewis mused, scratching his stubble covered chin.

"I don't know how that mans mind works. Perhaps it is part of a bigger plan." Ailith shrugged.

Lewis laughed, "That or he's too afraid of Uther."

"Perhaps, but Cenred is working with Morgause." Ailith reminded.

"You mean, working for." Lewis muttered with a frown.

Ailith was silent.

"Cenred has never been an ally to anyone but himself." Lewis continued, "He is corrupted by Morgause."

"He is not the first man to fall under such a spell." Ailith grunted suddenly.

"No, and I am sure he won't be the last either." Lewis smiled and glanced at his friend. The smile quickly slid from his face, "You still worry about that?"

"I did a terrible thing, Lewis. Terrible." He sighed.

Lewis slapped a hand on the blondes back, "It's in the past."

"Is it?" Ailith asked, "I'm thankful I do not live in Camelot. Uther would have tied me to the stake himself."

Lewis chuckled, "Don't be daft; Uther doesn't go near anyone who even associates with people who use magic."

Ailith threw him a look, "Right right, sorry. I forgot." He hurried ahead of the older man.

Lewis smiled sadly and followed after him in silence.


	2. Affection

**Title: **The Legend of Aldmor

**Teaser Summary: **A woman arrives in Camelot claiming to be a victim of magic, and the undead-living are roaming the land. Sounds legit.

**Actual Summary: **Legend tells of Aldmor, a small country situated to the east of Camelot, way past the Kingdom of Cenred and through the forest of Nithador. It is said that it takes at least two weeks to get there on horseback, that an ancient family once ruled there and that they all died out over twenty years ago. However, legend also tells of a child, born to the Lord and Lady shortly before their deaths. When a mysterious woman turns up in Camelot seeking refuge and work, Uther is only too happy to accommodate a victim of magic and give her a position in the royal household, or at least with the court physician - who needs a new helper as his old one is the overworked manservant of Prince Arthur. Who is this woman, and what is she hiding?

Merlin/Arthur. Slight Merlin/OC. Arthur/Gwen. Mild Slash. Possible multi-character whump in later chaps. Set after S3 and before S4.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG! Merlin was awesome yesterday! Sucks that I have to wait till next week for the conclusion. ): Anyway, here is chapter two. I hope you like it. I'm not all that happy with it. : But on the plus side, we do get to see Merlin and Arthur and that's always good. Right? (: Oh and fair warning, there is a lot of dialog.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>DISCLAIMER:<span> I do NOT own the TV show Merlin, the legend, Colin Morgan, Bradley James, Anthony Head, Katie McGrath, Emilia Fox... you get the idea. The only thing I DO own is Raven and the plots. Plus anything else you do not recognise from the show or legend. If you've never researched the legend... well I'm not going through all the OC's I've made up for this, just think back to chapter one - I OWN EVERYTHING in there, except Uther and Camelot and Arthur... I wish I did own everything.../end disclaimer/_

* * *

><p>The gentle knocking on a wooden door woke a slumbering young man in the room hidden behind it, "Merlin, you're going to be late."<p>

A head rose from the depths of a feather pillow, messy black hair stuck up in odd angles, "Prince Prat will have to wait…" the head dropped back into the pillow.

"I don't think he'll be very happy to, Merlin. He'll throw you in the stocks and then I'll get it in the neck too. Would it really hurt to be early for once? Maybe your relationship with him would improve." the other man replied before he started to knock again, "Do I have to come in there with a bucket of _cold _water?"

The young man raised his head again, "Alright alright, I'm up. Stupid prince. I'm pretty sure he's never dressed himself before." He pushed the thin blanket from his person and sat up, "And you know what else? I'm starting to think he's going to start expecting me to spoon feed him or something…"

"That's going a bit too far." The other voice replied with a soft chuckle, "Hurry up Merlin, or your porridge will be cold."

Merlin brushed his fringe from his eyes and glanced about the place, it wasn't fully light yet so he guessed it was inhumanly early. He stood and stretched. The floor was cold on his bare feet and he hurried to dress. It didn't take him long. He threw on his normal clothes, brown trousers, blue shirt and a red neckerchief. He rummaged for some socks before pulling them and his boots on and leaving the room with another yawn. He grabbed his brown jacket on the way out and slipped into it.

"Good morning." His guardian said, glancing up from a side worktop, where two bowls sat.

Merlin rubbed his eyes with one hand, removing the left over sleep, "Is it? Gaius, the sun is barely over the horizon. Arthur isn't exactly an early bird." He slumped down in a seat at the table the two men shared.

"You know that's not the point. You have plenty of chores to do before he wakes I'm sure." Gaius smiled, bringing over the two bowls and then fetching two mugs and a jug before sitting down.

Merlin sighed, "Only to get his breakfast, retrieve his sword and armour, three pairs of boots, two shirts and a pair of trousers."

Gaius poured them both some water, "That's not so bad."

"No, but then he'll wake up." Merlin said with a grumble, "And then, it is as follows." He paused and cleared his throat, "Merlin do this, Merlin do that, Merlin don't forget to do, _everything_ _else_." He picked up his spoon and glared down at the substance in the bowl, "This doesn't look at all appetising."

"It's this or mouldy fruit." Gaius said with a shrug.

"Not that it matters." Merlin muttered, "The porridge is probably mouldy too."

Gaius shook his head as he started to eat, "Well actually," he paused to swallow, "Porridge takes a very long time to go off, particularly if it is kept in a cool dry space, and not left for several months."

Merlin paused, his spoon halfway to his mouth, "We've been having bread and cheese for that long…" he trailed off, "How long have we had this porridge exactly?"

Gaius glanced down at it and then back up to Merlin, "A few months…"

Merlin dropped his spoon back into the bowl, "You think it's got weevils?"

Gaius paused mid-chew and raised an eyebrow at his ward. Merlin glanced at the porridge. Gaius slowly swallowed, "They're completely harmless."

"I don't care if they're harmless!" the boy cried, his face quickly losing its bit of colour.

"Merlin, if the porridge did have weevils, they would have died while it was boiling." Gaius said, eating another spoonful with twinkling eyes.

Merlin pushed his bowl away and stood up, "I'm not risking it." He smiled suddenly, "If you like it so much, you can have my bowl too." He chuckled when Gaius shot him a look, "Do we have any bread left?" he went over to where most of their dry food was kept.

"I'm not sure, and if we do it'll probably be like rock." Gaius answered, still eating his porridge, "Are you sure you don't want this?" he gestured to Merlin's abandoned breakfast.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder as he continued his search from some bread, "Yeah. Pretty sure."

Gaius shrugged, "You really should get going, or you will be late."

"I'm hungry." Merlin whined, pulling a rotting apple from behind a jar, "That's just disgusting."

"If you're that hungry you should eat your porridge." Gaius said as he continued to eat his own.

Merlin put the apple down and rubbed his hand on his jacket with a frown at Gaius, "I'm not putting that," he gestured to the porridge, "anywhere near my mouth." He paused as his guardian continued to eat, "How can you do that?" he shuddered.

"We can't afford to be picky Merlin." Gaius replied, pushing his near empty bowl away from him, "It's this or nothing."

Merlin grumbled quietly, "I'll go hungry thanks." He made his way to the door, "You want me to get some _edible_ food after I'm done dealing with his Pratness?"

Gaius stood up and collected the two bowls, "No no, that's alright I can do it later."

"Okay." Merlin said with a shrug, "If you're sure." Gaius shot him a look and Merlin smiled, "Alright I'm going." He left, shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

><p>Merlin headed down the stairs that led to the court physicians chambers and hurried along several corridors, turning corners and dodging other servants who were hurrying about just as he was. He made his way towards the armoury, where he would collect Arthur's sword and armour. He arrived outside the room within minutes and stepped inside. He moved swiftly, picking out Arthur's sword. He drew it from it's sheath and eyed it for a while, pleased with his work the previous evening. He put it away and then scanned the room for the armour. He couldn't quite recall its exact location, so he spent five minutes going through the armour in there until he found it. He scolded himself. You'd think after three years as the princes' personal manservant he'd know which armour was his without having to look for it. He gathered it into his arms and then left, heading up several more flights of stairs. He arrived outsides the chambers of his master and paused for a moment, leaning against the wall, catching his breath. With a frown he realised that the door was completely shut, and his hands where full. Merlin stepped back from the door and glanced around; the corridor were empty. He turned his attention back to the door and his eyes flashed molten gold. He grinned and entered the chambers quietly, because he had no breakfast for the man yet, he didn't want to wake him just yet, if he did he'd just get shouted at, and though they had known each other for three years and had developed a relationship that was more than just a master servant one, he knew Arthur wouldn't take that into account. Merlin might think Arthur a friend, but he doubted that the blonde felt the same way.<p>

As quietly as he could, being the 'clumsy idiot' he was, he set the armour and sword down on the table, before arranging them neatly so that if Arthur was to wake before Merlin got back with his breakfast, at least the equipment wouldn't be in a messy heap. When he was satisfied with the layout he cast a quick glance to Arthur who was snoring softly into his pillow before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Merlin rushed down the stairs three at a time, avoiding the growing number of servants. It didn't take him long to reach the kitchens, and the smell that greeted him made his stomach growl in longing. He sidestepped around a man as he left holding a tray of food. Merlin's eyes followed the succulent looking plate.

"You're early."

Merlin's attention snapped to in front of him, where an older looking woman stood wearing an apron of sorts, "Uh, I am?" he paused and shook his head, "Well, you know why I'm here… for Prince Arthur's breakfast."

The woman narrowed her eyes at him but gestured over her shoulder to a stove that was occupied by another cook, "It's nearly done." She started to walk away from him before pausing and jabbing a finger in his side. Merlin jumped and she huffed, "You don't eat enough. Can't Gaius afford to feed you?"

Merlin found himself frowning, "Of course he can! I'm naturally thin."

She eyed him once more before the walked off, "Wish I was." She disappeared around a corner. Merlin bit his lip and shook his head, turning on his heels and heading over to the stove that had been indicated. He stopped next to it and waited in silence. The cook shot him a look but said nothing.

"Merlin?" a voice said from his right.

He turned his head, "Gwen!" he stood up straight and smiled, "Hi."

Gwen smiled back, "What are you doing down here?"

Merlin gestured to the stove, "I'm getting Arthur's breakfast…" he paused, "I am his manservant you know."

"Of course." Gwen said with a nod, "But I don't normally see you. Are you early?"

Merlin eyed her and then slumped against the cupboard in annoyance, "No I'm not early. Why does everyone think that I am?"

Gwen opened her mouth to reply but no words formed.

Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed again, "I have to get this to Arthur." He glanced at the plate that was being filled with food.

"Right." Gwen said with a nervous nod, "Sorry. Uh, I'll see you later, then? I mean, maybe..?" she trailed off and muttered under her breath. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Merlin offered her a smile.

"I'll see you later." He laughed softly and withdrew his hand, turning to collect the full plate of food, "I should get this up to Arthur. He'll go mad if it's late _and_ cold."

Gwen laughed with him and nodded, "Wouldn't want that now."

Merlin shook his head, "Not really." He smiled once more and headed over to a tray that had been set out with bread and fruit. He put the plate on it and then grabbed a goblet and a jug of water. He glanced over at Gwen who was still watching him. He rubbed the back of his head at her odd expression and shrugged, "See you later!" he picked up the tray and left the kitchen as quickly as the object would allow.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine!" Merlin called loudly, pulling back the thick drapes that hung in front of the windows before turning to face the form in the bed, "Arthur?" he sighed in exasperation, "Wake up!"<p>

The form jumped and a tousled blonde mop of hair shifted in the pillow, "Shut up Merlin!"

Merlin started to pull the princes breakfast off the tray, setting the silverware down with a clatter as he did, hoping to stir the slumbering man, "Breakfast!"

Arthur turned in his sheets and opened his eyes. He blinked rapidly to compensate for the bright sunlight that was streaming into the room, "Merlin…"

"Come on! Up you get! You're food's going to be cold." Merlin continued, ignoring the blonde. He pushed the plate slightly to the left and then put the goblet down next to it on the right before he finally picked up the jug and poured Arthur's first drink of water.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arthur asked, still lying in his large bed.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder at the man, "I'm waking you up. I do it every morning."

"More like every afternoon." Arthur muttered as he sat up combed his hand through his hair, "What is the time anyway?"

Merlin set the just down on the table, "A little before six." He turned to face Arthur, "Are you going to get up sometime before lunch?"

Arthur shot him a look, "Someone got out the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"No, I just got out of bed." Merlin grumbled, wiping his face quickly.

"Stop complaining Merlin." Arthur stood from the bed and stretched, "Where's my robe?" he glanced at Merlin, who was already walking to him, holding a dark red robe out. He helped Arthur into it and then lead him to the table and sat him down.

"Can you eat this by yourself?" Merlin asked, "Only I have to go and get your clothes."

"Shouldn't you have already fetched my clothes?" Arthur asked, looking his breakfast over with keen eyes and picking up his fork.

"Probably." Merlin answered shortly, "But I was too busy fetching your armour and your breakfast." He fidgeted on the balls of his feet, "So. I'll be back in a bit." He turned and headed to the door.

Arthur called him back, "Where's the pickled egg?"

Merlin pulled the door open and stepped out into the corridor, "The kitchen I should think." He shut the door.

Arthur stared at the door, mouth slightly agape. He turned his head to the window when the bells started to chime. He counted six tolls, he normally counted seven after being woken up. Merlin was early. Merlin was never early.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked up when his chamber doors opened and Merlin came in, carrying a buddle of clothes and three pairs of high polished boots, "You've been gone a while."<p>

"Oh!" Merlin exclaimed, "Sorry. I was trying to avoid messing up your things." He put the boots down on the floor next to the bed, and placed the clothes on the bedside table. Merlin started to make the bed, glancing up at Arthur, who seemed to quickly busy himself with the bread he had yet to eat, "What?"

Arthur shook his head and shrugged, "Nothing."

Merlin paused his actions, "You were looking at me. What is it?"

"I can't look at you?" Arthur asked with a frown.

Merlin opened his mouth but then closed it again and turned back to the bed.

Arthur grinded his teeth and turned his gaze to his half empty plate, "Were you early this morning?"

Merlin didn't look up, "No. I was late just like I always am." He plumped the pillows.

"That's not really something you should be proud of Merlin." Arthur muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Merlin shrugged as he moved around to the other side of the bed, "It doesn't matter either way. You're so stupid you never notice."

Arthur's fist clenched around the bread, "_What?_"

Merlin paused and glanced up, "Huh? Oh, uh… what was the question?"

Arthur put his hand to his face and groaned, "You were babbling again."

"What did I say?" Merlin asked with a confused expression.

"You called me stupid." Arthur seethed, glaring at him.

Merlin nodded, "Ah, at least I wasn't babbling nonsense this time." He chuckled and finished making the bed. He moved over to the table and Arthur stood and moved over to the bed, to look at the work on his clothing.

"Are you finished with breakfast?" Merlin called.

"Does it look like I'm finished with it?" Arthur replied.

Merlin shook his head and refilled the goblet, "No…"

"Then why ask such a stupid question?" Arthur asked, picking up a pillow.

"Because you got up and walked away fro-." Merlin turned, ready for an argument, but was cut off as a pillow flew at his head. He quickly sidestepped it and winced as it hit the table and knocked the food onto the floor with a resounding clatter of silverware and splash of water. When silence had fallen Merlin glanced up.

Arthur was stunned into silence for a moment before he blinked several times and then, "Why did you dodge it!"

Kneeling down to begin the salvage of the fallen objects, Merlin replied in a unwavering voice, "I'm sick of being abused."

Arthur stepped forwards and stuttered over a few words before he found his voice, "It's not abuse. It's… it's…" he paused, "A sign of, affection."

Merlin cocked an eyebrow and eyed Arthur. He looked very uncomfortable. Merlin turned his head away and smirked, "You couldn't show affection even if your life depended on it."

Arthur seemed to let out a breath, "You're right. My mistake."

Merlin stood up and placed the silverware on the table before he eyed the food on the floor. His mood was not getting any better, "So then it _is _abuse." He turned to Arthur and walked to the bed, picking up the trousers and a red shirt. He held them out to the blonde, "Can I leave you to dress yourself while I go get you some food to replace that?" he gestured to the mess on the floor.

Arthur shifted on his feet, "I'm not hungry anymore. It doesn't matter."

"Are you ill?" Merlin questioned, "Feeling feverish?"

"Wha-? No…" the prince replied with a defiant shake of his head, "I just… don't want anything else to eat." He paused, "Besides, you didn't knock the fruit off."

Merlin looked back at the table, "I didn't knock _anything_ off!" he turned back to Arthur, "I'm pretty sure it was you who threw the pillow."

"Shut up Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah Merlin. Shut up. Fufufu~ Quite a bit of Merthur friendship in the chapter... I'm sorry, the pairing is growing on me. I will try to make this non-Merthur love and stuff, but... they just go so well together... <em>**

**_Moving on._**

**_Thoughts? I do love getting reviews... C:_**


	3. Including Magic

**Title: **The Legend of Aldmor

**Teaser Summary: **A woman arrives in Camelot claiming to be a victim of magic, and the undead-living are roaming the land. Sounds legit.

**Actual Summary: **Legend tells of Aldmor, a small country situated to the east of Camelot, way past the Kingdom of Cenred and through the forest of Nithador. It is said that it takes at least two weeks to get there on horseback, that an ancient family once ruled there and that they all died out over twenty years ago. However, legend also tells of a child, born to the Lord and Lady shortly before their deaths. When a mysterious woman turns up in Camelot seeking refuge and work, Uther is only too happy to accommodate a victim of magic and give her a position in the royal household, or at least with the court physician - who needs a new helper as his old one is the overworked manservant of Prince Arthur. Who is this woman, and what is she hiding?

Merlin/Arthur. Slight Merlin/OC. Arthur/Gwen. Mild Slash. Possible multi-character whump in later chaps. Set after S3 and before S4.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hate this chapter. Pfft. It's not as long as the first two... I'm sorry, but I'm ill with what might be the flu and I've not been in much of a writing mood. Anyway, hope you enjoy this rubbish... someone has to. -_-<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>DISCLAIMER:<span> I do NOT own the TV show Merlin, the legend, Colin Morgan, Bradley James, Anthony Head, Katie McGrath, Emilia Fox... you get the idea. The only thing I DO own is Raven and the plots. Plus anything else you do not recognise from the show or legend. If you've never researched the legend... well I'm not going through all the OC's I've made up for this, just think back to chapter one - I OWN EVERYTHING in there, except Uther and Camelot and Arthur... I wish I did own everything.../end disclaimer/_

* * *

><p>A slight breeze ran through a large darkened room that was decorated much like a throne room. Tapestries lined the wall on the left hand side, showing men fighting beasts and other such things, while on the right hand side, windows lined the wall, allowing sunlight to pour into the room although making no difference in brightening it, as though the darkness was being fed and magically enhanced to keep the darkness. Long thick drapes hung at the windows, but remained untouched and somewhat dusty. Three men occupied the room, one was sat on a high regal throne, head lowered, another stood on his right, clothed in dark materials and hardly noticeable, apart from his sharp eyes that were staring ahead at the third man.<p>

He stood in front of the throne; arms limp at his sides and eyes downcast. His brown hair was short and well kept, a small fringe pushed away from his eyes, "I am sorry My Lord." His voice was not much more than a whisper, and yet it seemed to echo in the empty hall, "They escaped."

The man who stood on the left side of the throne moved his hand to the hilt of his sword, resting it there as a warning. The third man didn't look up and shifted slightly on his feet.

"What's done is done." The seated man said in a deep gruff voice. He slowly stood from the throne and raised his head and eyes to look at the scared man in front of him through black bangs, "You are not to blame." His bearded face contorted into an evil glare. He stepped forwards, moving his hands to his belt.

The doors at the opposite end slammed open. A young man in chain mail strode up the hall, stopping in front of the throne and with the brunette man to his right, "Pardon my intrusion, your Majesty."

The bearded man fixed him with a steady gaze, "What is it?" The young man stood in silence for a long moment, until he spoke again, "Well?"

"T-the prisoner, your Majesty." The young man stumbled over his words, "They have escaped the guards. Twelve of our men were killed in a fight with, what we believe to be, a small rebel group she was working with."

The king, for clearly that is who he is, frowned, "Where is Captain Tarleton?" he received no answer, "Where," he paused for dramatic effect, and it was clearly working, "is he?"

The young man gulped quietly, "He… he was killed my Lord." He glanced up at the king, who looked livid. His usually dark brown eyes flashed gold as he thrust his hand out in front of him. The young man was knocked off his feet and thrown backwards through the air. He landed awkwardly and quickly stumbled to his feet, winded.

"Who?" the king snarled, furious, "Who killed him?"

"I-I do not know my Lord!" the man hurried to say, "I think, I think it might have been a man called Ailith."

The kings face darkened, "Him, eh?"

"Y-you know him, Lord Staunton?" the other man, who had been apologizing for the escape in the first place, asked.

"Not personally." The king, Staunton, replied with a smirk, "He has a reputation." He turned to face the man who was stood silent by the throne, "Find him. Kill him."

The loyal man looked only too happy to comply and bowed, "Yes your Highness." He turned away and vanished behind some more dark drapes that hung behind the throne.

* * *

><p>The pillow lay forgotten on the wooden table that stood in the middle of the room. Merlin shifted his position and brushed down the shirt that he had just helped the prince into. He moved to the front, and started to lace up the front. He was silent as he worked, and Arthur was silent as he watched. Merlin finished and stepped back from the blonde. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment until Merlin spoke, "Do you want your armour on too?"<p>

"Of course I bloody do!" Arthur snapped, guilt bubbling in his stomach as soon as the comment was out of his mouth.

Merlin flinched at the outburst but turned away and collected the armour and chain mail from the table.

Arthur sighed in frustration, "…Sorry."

Merlin turned back with the chain mail and helped Arthur put it on, "Something the matter?"

It didn't escape Arthur's notice that the servant had completely ignored the apology, _'He knows that I find that difficult…' _He paused to think before answering the question, "No, nothing."

Merlin finished with the chain mail and turned to get the armour, "Please," he rolled his eyes, "I know you don't like to hear it, but I can read you like a book."

Arthur felt himself relax slightly. Merlin was joking with him again. He grumbled incoherently to try and get back at him. Merlin _could_ read him like a book, but there was no way in hell that Arthur would ever admit that to his face.

Merlin chuckled but dropped the matter and continued to help Arthur into his armour. A few minutes later he stood back to admire his work, "I'm done."

Arthur glanced down at himself and nodded, "Took you long enough." He saw Merlin glare at him and smiled, "Well I need to get going." He went to rest his hand on the hilt of his sword but missed. He glanced down again, "_Mer_lin! Where is my sword?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "Your sword?"

"Don't start with that!" Arthur pointed his finger, "I have training with the Knights."

"You'd think they'd have no need of training." Merlin mused, "Being Knights and all." He eyed the prince and was pleased to see a vein throbbing in his temple.

Arthur cleared his throat, "Fetch my sword, and when you're done, you can clean out the stables, you've not done it for a while," he watched Merlin collect his sword, "Then you can clean my room," Merlin groaned, "And do my laundry." The servant stopped in front of him and held out the blade to him, "Don't look so down Merlin, it's a small list." He took the sword and sheathed it with ease.

"You're right." Merlin said with a smile. However, as he looked around the room the smile slid from his face. Arthur stood at the door and offered a smirk. Merlin stumbled over a few words before, "It's a **_mess_**!"

Arthur waved, "See you later!"

Merlin watched as the door closed and then sighed. He glanced over his shoulder and then back to the door. He smirked, eyes flashing gold. The bolt on the door slid across, locking him in. With a clap of his hands, he set to work.

* * *

><p>The double doors swung open and the king looked up from the stone floor. A tall man with long black hair pulled into a low ponytail walked in, pulling something behind him. Staunton, when he saw it was his most loyal subject, stood, "Bancroft." He greeted with a smile.<p>

Bancroft stopped in front of his king, "My Lord." He bowed and then pulled his hand forwards, throwing a corpse to the floor in front of the king.

"You do not disappoint." Staunton sneered.

Bancroft bowed again and then gestured to the body, "What are we to do with him, my Lord?"

Staunton eyed the body for a while longer before he looked back at Bancroft, "Her Highness will be pleased to see her good friend again I'm sure." Bancroft smiled knowingly, "Go after her."

Bancroft nodded, "Of course, sire." He paused for a moment, "Where has she gone?"

Staunton turned away from him, "…_Uther_."

"Uther?" Bancroft repeated, "_King_ Uther of Camelot?" he chuckled, "Surely not, sire."

"It is the most likely place," Staunton began, turning back to face him, "she would have run to." He paused, "She would not seek refuge within the borders of Cenred's kingdom. He is not known for his compassion."

Bancroft scoffed, "And that tyrant king is I suppose?" he fell silent at the look the king shot him.

"I have no authority in the Pendragons' kingdom. It is the safest place for her to hide." Staunton said with a wave of his hand and a glare at Bancroft, "Go after her. Drag her back here. I want her alive though, so that I can have the pleasure of running her through with my own two hands."

"Yes Sire." Bancroft gave a stiff nod, "I won't be gone long."

"Sixteen days at most, yes?" Staunton asked with a smirk.

Bancroft gave his king an offended look, "Oh no sire. Ten days at most." He bowed, bid good day and left the room.

"My," Staunton muttered, sitting back in his throne, "you are a talented one aren't you Bancroft..?" he chuckled to himself, turning his gaze to the windows.

* * *

><p>Bancroft walked purposely down the corridor from the throne room, turned right down a staircase, down another corridor, left at another staircase, then right and right again. He stopped at a large door, straightened himself out and pushed it open, stepping into what appeared to be some sort of barracks. He was greeted by a strong smell of body odour and smoke. Bancroft watched a brown haired man stand from a table, he was the one from before, who had been apologizing to the king while cowering in fear.<p>

"Edward." He greeted with a nod.

"Bancroft." Edward replied with a nod of his own, "Is the king pleased?"

"He is satisfied for the time being." Bancroft confirmed.

Another man walked forwards, the younger man from before. He looked at Bancroft with blue eyes, "Meaning what?"

"Meaning, Phillip," Bancroft began eyeing the man, "the king wants us to go after her."

Edward scoffed, "That's not possible, when we have no idea where she is."

Phillip nodded frantically, agreeing, "She'll be long gone."

"Fools!" Bancroft snapped suddenly, stunning the room into silence, "Where is she most likely to go?"

"Cenred's kingdom?" a new voice called from the room.

"Idiot! Throw yourself to the dogs for such incompetence!" Bancroft snapped shooting the soldier a glare. He took a breath and then continued, "It is obvious. The king has little power in Cenred's kingdom, but he has none at all in Camelot."

"So she has gone to cower in Uther's shadow?" Edward asked with a smirk, "How pitiful."

"Yes indeed." Bancroft confirmed with a sharp nod, "However, as I said earlier, the king wishes us to follow her."

Phillip looked nervous about the whole idea, "Really?"

"We leave in the morning, Phillip. Better take some calming potion for those ridiculous nerves of yours." Bancroft said, turning to leave the room.

"Are we going to use any means to get to her?" Edward called, stopping him briefly.

"Aye, any and all means," Bancroft pushed his bangs from his eyes, "including magic." He left, leaving the room in silence and the soldiers to their thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are love! (:<em>**

**_On another note, I just noticed that my makeshift pagebreaks where deleted. D: Sorry for any confusion in the previous chapters..._**

_**On another note that has been fixed.**_


	4. Sceadugengan

**Title: **The Legend of Aldmor

**Teaser Summary: **A woman arrives in Camelot claiming to be a victim of magic, and the undead-living are roaming the land. Sounds legit.

**Actual Summary: **Legend tells of Aldmor, a small country situated to the east of Camelot, way past the Kingdom of Cenred and through the forest of Nithador. It is said that it takes at least two weeks to get there on horseback, that an ancient family once ruled there and that they all died out over twenty years ago. However, legend also tells of a child, born to the Lord and Lady shortly before their deaths. When a mysterious woman turns up in Camelot seeking refuge and work, Uther is only too happy to accommodate a victim of magic and give her a position in the royal household, or at least with the court physician - who needs a new helper as his old one is the overworked manservant of Prince Arthur. Who is this woman, and what is she hiding?

Merlin/Arthur. Slight Merlin/OC. Arthur/Gwen. Mild Slash. Possible multi-character whump in later chaps. Set after S3 and before S4.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Geez. They sure know how to upset a girl. I was expecting that to happen, but when it did, man, I didn't expect it... Anyway. I am sorry for this late update, but I've been ill as you know and have yet to get any better. In fact I think I'm getting worse... but no worries! Because here is chapter four. Huzzah. I hope it does not disappoint. May I also warn you that the first part of this chapter contains only one line of dialogue... and also that it has nothing to do with Merlin and Arthur getting it on - or off - in Arthurs or Merlins chambers. In fact I'll make it simple. There is NO interaction between Merlin and Arthur in this chapter. It's more plot stuff. And hey, guess what, I just went and gave myself a second plot to do. Really, why do I do this to myself? Le sob. OH. One last thing,<em>**

* * *

><p><em><span>DISCLAIMER:<span> I do NOT own the TV show Merlin, the legend, Colin Morgan, Bradley James, Anthony Head, Katie McGrath, Emilia Fox... you get the idea. The only thing I DO own is Raven and the plots. Plus anything else you do not recognise from the show or legend. If you've never researched the legend... well I'm not going through all the OC's I've made up for this, just think back to chapter one - I OWN EVERYTHING in there, except Uther and Camelot and Arthur... I wish I did own everything.../end disclaimer/_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Onwards ho! I shall keep you no longer.<em>**

* * *

><p>Hooves thudded against the hard ground as a horse came to a stop in a large clearing in the middle of a forest. Sunlight streamed through the trees, illuminating the area as the horse came to a stop, its rider pulling its reins slightly. The horse gave a snort and bobbed its head, while its rider pulled back their hood. Raven glanced around, emerald eyes making sure she was safe for the time being. She pushed her black bangs from her eyes and dismounted the panting steed. She felt a pang of guilt and patted its neck, soothing it. She stepped up to a tree and tied the reins around it, securing the horse. Once finished, Raven moved to the saddle and thrust her hand into a pouch that was hanging from it. She rummaged around in it for a moment before withdrawing hand with a disappointed frown on her face. She straightened herself and brushed her hair from her eyes yet again, making a mental note to at some point in the distant future to cut it slightly shorter; it was driving her mad. She rested her hand on the hilt of her sword, which she was fairly good with, although the men she had been saved by earlier were far better with a blade; she much preferred a bow or crossbow.<p>

Raven cast a glance at the horse that had started nibbling the grass at its hooves before setting off to scout the area. She walked a fair way before turning right and walking in a circle, marking out a circumference, the horse at the centre of her circle. When she had completed one lap around it she set off again, this time keeping her eyes peeled for a water source. Her best bet for fresh water would be a spring, but finding one wasn't exactly going to be easy, it would probably be marked on her map, but she didn't care much for trying to find one. Instead she thought of her next option, a stream or brook would offer clean enough water. She threw another glance over her shoulder to locate her steed, and when she had done so she turned back to the task at hand, silent, unmoving and listening intently. Her head turned automatically when her eyes heard trickling water and her brain registered what that meant. Raven's body turned next and she headed towards the sound, hopeful. Her eyes fell on a small stream, running between a bank of mud and tree roots and forest foliage.

The slim woman knelt down next to the trickling brook and dipped her hands in, cupping some water in them and raising them with speed. The water leapt from her hands and splashed over her face before she patted and rubbed at her cheeks, nose and forehead, trying to clean herself up a bit; she also brushed her hair back with her wet hands hoping that it would stave off its next attack of her face, which would have no doubt been in the very near future. She returned her hands to the water and cupped another lot, before bringing it to her lips and sipping at it until there was none left. She shifted her position and reached to her belt, untying some type of leather strap and pulling a water skin into the open. She opened it and tipped it up, emptying the remaining drops of water from it before thrusting into the brook, pulling it out again, putting the lid on a shaking it. For a moment she rinsed it before opening it, emptying it and refilling it again, this time closing it and tying it back to her belt by its strap.

Casting another glance around her person, she stood and made her way back over to the horse, making sure to give it a good affectionate scratch on its muzzle and up to its forehead. Seemingly enjoying the attention given, the horse nudged her hand, asking for more. Raven smiled and shook her head as she dove her hand into her cloak and fumbled in a few pockets before withdrawing it again, this time holding a piece of rolled up parchment. It's a map, and she simply glares at it for a long moment before unrolling it and placing a finger on it, marking her position as somewhere in the middle of Cenred's kingdom. At normal riding speed, when one was not trying to outrun soldiers who were after your blood, it would take around two weeks to ride from Aldmor all the way to Camelot. Raven hadn't stopped since she spoke with Ailith. That had happened only earlier that morning, just as the sun crept over the horizon; until now she hadn't really noticed the time. She focused back on the map; she had already been in Cenred's kingdom when she had been attacked.

Despite the fact that Cenred was dead – slaughtered by Morgause – his right hand man had taken over control. Morgause had never returned from her and her sisters' attack on Camelot so naturally he had taken the spot on the throne for lack of an heir. The replacement however, was just as cruel as his predecessor, and it was like nothing had changed since Morgana had betrayed Uther in one of the cruellest ways possible. Neither of the women had been seen, or heard from since the failed attack, and Uther had – so sources say – fallen gravely ill, so much so that Prince Arthur had become Regent. Raven couldn't help but think that it was for the best, regardless of how much weaker Camelot would seem to its enemies. Although, she doubted that Escetia would make a move without Cenred at the helm and lacking its recently allied witches at his side. Escetia was nearly as powerless and weak as Camelot. Raven thought for a moment that maybe Aldmor had a chance in the world now, that maybe strength could be sought from Escetia or Camelot. Alliances made and treaties signed. With a scoff the dark haired woman rolled her eyes at her musings. Aldmor had nothing to offer except sorcery and, well, that was it. Had Cenred been alive he would probably been knocking on the doors to Staunton's castle asking for his allegiance the moment he had a chance. Camelot certainly wouldn't be interested in peace with Aldmor. Uther may be a snivelling wreck of a man but his laws still stood firm, and Arthur was not king yet.

Raven shook herself from her thoughts and looked up to the sky. She tilted her head this way and that for a moment and was silent, trying to work out in which direction it was moving so that she would know which way to continue to ride. She pursed her lips and glanced around, "I was still heading west before I stopped… That's good." She turned her gaze to the horse yet again. It was eating more foliage. She felt her stomach twinge with guilt, she hated to push it so hard but she really was in a rush. Staunton would not give up his search so easily; the sooner she was in Camelot the better. Yes, Uther was mad, but magic was still forbidden from the city, and Aldmor was ruled by a sorcerer. She hated to think what might happen to her if anyone were to find out where she truly came from.

With a sigh she replaced the map into a pocket underneath her cloak and went to her steed, untying his reins from around the tree and tugging slightly so that he would follow her as she lead him over to the stream. On arrival, she tied the reins around another tree this time and huffed when her stomach growled softly. She groaned; she really did not want to hunt down and kill an entire deer. For starters she wouldn't be able to eat all of it, and she really had no room, nor correct provisions to prepare it for the rest of her trip. With another grumble of her stomach she turned to the horse and opened a different pouch, she would just have to put up with the odd rabbit. Until then, she pulled out a lump of bread and scrutinized it with a quirked eyebrow before rummaging some more and finding some nuts in the bottom of the saddle bag, wrapped in a cloth bag to keep them from spilling everywhere. She leant back against a tree and ate a small piece of the bread and a small handful of nuts, while her horse happily lapped at the water. Raven allowed herself ten minutes of near comfort on the floor of the forest, happily taking in the dappled sunlight and fresh air while sitting still, listening to the birds instead of the wind whipping past her. After what seemed like mere seconds, she stood again, made sure everything was packed and that the saddle was strapped tightly enough, she really didn't want to fall from the horse at the speeds they'd be moving at. Untying the reins yet again, she shuffled around the horse and mounted him with ease, patting his neck as if apologising before taking the reins properly in her hands and slapped them slightly. Once more the wind roared in her ears.

* * *

><p>Merlin wiped his brow with his shirt as he stepped back and gazed at the stables, admiring his work with a small smile. It hadn't taken him very long to clear up Arthur's chambers, considering what talent he had used to help him, so after collecting the Princes dirty laundry and dumping them in his small room within Gaius' chambers he'd come out to the stables. He shifted and turned, placing the pitchfork he'd used against the side of the building before turning to a large sack filled with hay. He was bored from the mucking out already and was fast losing patience in doing much else, so was quickly digging out hay and throwing into the stalls of the horses, trying not to make too much of a mess outside of them – after all, he would be the one who'd have to clear it all up afterwards. It wasn't long before he'd finished spreading the hay. He replaced the sack in it's previous position and grabbed the pitchfork he'd set aside a little earlier, before going through the stalls, flattening the hay out in places and making sure he'd done a good enough job. He really did not want Arthur knocking his head off his shoulders with a goblet and forcing him into doing some ridiculous chore to make up for it.<p>

The sound of hooves against stone drifted into the stables and Merlin paused in his work, looking up towards the double doors that lead to freedom. He walked over to them and peered out. He found himself letting out a breath of relief when he saw a horse and cart go by and turned back into the stables. He bustled around and put out some food and water; he'd collected the water on his way over, before he put his equipment away, deciding that the place was cleaned up well enough. Merlin nodded, satisfied and turned to leave, he'd go to back to Gaius, surely the older man could give him something to do, he normally did.

* * *

><p>A sharp knock brought heads up from papers that were scattered across and long rectangular table. A dark haired man glanced up from his own papers and glanced over at a blonde haired man, looking troubled, a golden circlet on his brow, "Arthur?"<p>

The blonde eyed the man with a sigh, rubbed his face with his right hand before giving a nod, "Of course Uncle."

Agravaine de Bois offered smile and stood from the table before turning his gaze and upper body to the door. He paused for a moment, before speaking in a clear voice to the door, "Enter." The doors that lead into the council room swung open, pushed by a guard in full armour – and a helmet. He stepped aside to let another guard enter the room.

"Forgive the interruption, my Lords, but there is a commoner who seeks an audience with Prince Arthur regarding urgent business." The guard said, bowing his head to the assembled men.

Agravaine raised an eyebrow at him, "What business?"

The guard shifted, though whether it was for all his armour or the stare he was getting from the Prince's uncle, he wasn't sure. Under his helmet his eyes shifted nervously.

"Speak." Agravaine pushed, not wanting to be kept waiting.

"R-regarding, magic… sire." The guard stammered. Silence engulfed the room.

Arthur perked up, sitting more upright in his seat, "Magic?" he glanced to Lancelot, who for some reason looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Leon glanced at the Prince he served and Arthur noticed he looked nowhere near as nervous as Lancelot. Clearing his throat with a cough, Arthur spoke, "Let them in." The guard stepped aside and another man entered from behind him. He was probably once tall - but was hunched over and appeared shorter than the guard he stood next to. His was slim and old, wrinkles set in his face, white wispy hair falling into his eyes.

Agravaine shifted so that his entire body was facing the newcomer, "Speak. Do not be afraid."

The man gave a shaky nod and shifted on his old feet, looking as nervous as Lancelot looked, "T-there was, m-magic, sire."

"Go on." Arthur said gently, worry bubbling like a stew in the very pit of his stomach.

"There were creatures." The man said, "T-they were like men. Tall, small, but… but odd, sire."

Arthur shot Agravaine a look. The man looked slightly unnerved but Arthur couldn't blame him, magic was being used so close to the city, "Odd? In what way?"

Silence fell for a few moments before the man seemed to shake himself from his thoughts, "I was looking at one sire… It… it changed shape." A ripple of mutter spread through the room, "They came to our village! They scared off our livestock, and frightened the people!" Agravaine nods sympathetically and gestures for him to leave. The man bowed, and did so, without another word.

Arthur's gaze looked over to the old man that sat in silence around the table, "Gaius? What are they?"

Gaius glanced up, feeling that the attention of everyone in the room had shifted to him, "I am not sure sire. If I had to guess, which I am afraid I must, I'd say that that villagers saw Sceadugengan." Confused looks answered him and he let out a chuckle, "Sceadugenga, or if you prefer, _'Shadow-goer'_, dwell in forests. They are harmless and not magical creatures."

Agravaine sat back down in his seat next to Arthur, "I feel as though I should point out the _'changing shape' _aspect, Gaius."

Gaius nodded, "Sceadugenga are shape-shifters. Changing shape is normal."

"If they can do such things, then surely they are magical beings?" Leon pointed out with a frown.

"Not much is known about them," Gaius spoke again, his voice calm, "They are neither living nor dead, and have the ability to change shape." His words didn't seem to help convince the group of the innocence of the creatures, "I suppose it could be possible that they are magical, but I doubt it. They're mysterious; and even if they are magical, as I said before, they are harmless."

Agravaine shot the physician a look, "Are you trying to side with magic?"

Gaius blinked in shock and stumbled over his words for a moment, "Of course not, my Lord. I am simply saying that to my knowledge they are not evil." He gave a little shrug to strengthen his argument.

Arthur seemed to think over his words for a while before he spoke again, "If these, things, live in forests, what were they doing in the village?" Gaius lowered his gaze to the table and said nothing. Arthur pressed, "Gaius? What is it?"

"It is possible," Gaius began, raising his eyes to look at the blonde, "that they are being manipulated." Gaius risked a quick glance at Lancelot.

"Manipulated?" Agravaine asked sounding not the least bit concerned, "By magic, no doubt?"

"I fear so, my Lord." Gaius nodded his head solemnly. The room lapsed into silence once again for a few minutes.

"Who?" Arthur asked suddenly, breaking the silence and bringing all eyes to him.

Gwaine, who had been sitting next to Percival and Elyan - who had in turn had nothing to add to the conversation thus far - spoke up, "You really need to ask, Princess? It's obvious isn't it?" he stunned Agravaine and Geoffrey into another round of silence with his tone and words.

Arthur turned his gaze to the normally drunk ladies man and sat back in his chair. The silence seemed to drag on forever until he finally spoke, "Morgana?"

Gaius looked down and nodded his head, "Morgana."

Nobody noticed Agravaine lower his head slightly and smirk with glee.

* * *

><p>"Morgana…" a low voice muttered through the dark of the dank cave they were situated inside.<p>

A dark haired woman with striking green eyes turned half their body to face the voice, "What is the matter, dear sister?"

"The plan..?" the voice asked.

Morgana Pendragon turned herself all the way to face the voice of her sister. She stepped closer and smiled at Morgause, who was sat on a stone outcropping.

Morgana put a hand on her sisters, "The plan is in motion. Agravaine will be here before the day is out, do not worry."

"We cannot trust him!" Morgause hissed, eyes narrowed.

Morgana turned away, eyes glinting maliciously, "No. We cannot, but he can trust me." She smiled evilly, "Every single step of the way." She began to laugh softly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am so frickin'... PI**ED right now. Stupid ffnet completely spazzed and didn't save my long ending AN. :| TWICE.<br>**_

_**I am not amused. **_

_***huff* **_

_**Sceadugenga/n are what Gaius says they are, I do not know however if they are "magical" or if they are "evil" or "not evil". I used Wikipedia. I rock.**_

_**Also, thanks to everyone who has faved, alerted and reviewed! It make me happy.**_

_**Review now? :3**_


	5. Courtyard Mishap

**Title: **The Legend of Aldmor

**Teaser Summary: **A woman arrives in Camelot claiming to be a victim of magic, and the undead-living are roaming the land. Sounds legit.

**Actual Summary: **Legend tells of Aldmor, a small country situated to the east of Camelot, way past the Kingdom of Cenred and through the forest of Nithador. It is said that it takes at least two weeks to get there on horseback, that an ancient family once ruled there and that they all died out over twenty years ago. However, legend also tells of a child, born to the Lord and Lady shortly before their deaths. When a mysterious woman turns up in Camelot seeking refuge and work, Uther is only too happy to accommodate a victim of magic and give her a position in the royal household, or at least with the court physician - who needs a new helper as his old one is the overworked manservant of Prince Arthur. Who is this woman, and what is she hiding?

Merlin/Arthur. Slight Merlin/OC. Arthur/Gwen. Mild Slash. Possible multi-character whump in later chaps. Set after S3 and before S4.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bloody hell this chapter did not want to be written. I am sorry that you've had to wait so long. I don't even like this chapter. I've been working on it for so long it's lost its appeal. It looked so good on paper... There's a bit of, well, fluff I guess, in this chapter. Pfft I don't even know anymore... Hope you like it anyway.<br>_**

* * *

><p><em><span>DISCLAIMER:<span> I do NOT own the TV show Merlin, the legend, Colin Morgan, Bradley James, Anthony Head, Katie McGrath, Emilia Fox... you get the idea. The only thing I DO own is Raven and the plots. Plus anything else you do not recognise from the show or legend. If you've never researched the legend... well I'm not going through all the OC's I've made up for this, just think back to chapter one - I OWN EVERYTHING in there, except Uther and Camelot and Arthur... I wish I did own everything.../end disclaimer/_

* * *

><p>Pushing a large heavy wooden door open with one hand while simultaneously balancing a large silver tray – that held plates, dishes, cutlery, one goblet and a full pitcher of wine – in the other hand was not an easy task. Constantly, Prince Arthur would insult and mock his manservant until he was blue in the face about his many inabilities, and although it was mostly just healthy banter between two good friends, Merlin couldn't help the feeling proud of himself. The sensation grew when Arthur looked up from the desk he was seat at. Since his fathers <em>illness<em> he had been spending more and more time in his small study, pouring over dozens of pieces of parchment until his eyes could no longer focus. Arthur looked at Merlin, his face blank for a long moment before he smirked, "You finally managed to do something right, _Mer_lin."

The dark-haired manservant ignored his jibe and pushed the door closed with his foot before grasping the tray with his other hand to make sure he didn't drop it, he didn't fancy having to traipse all the way back down to the kitchens and all the way back again with another tray that would – with no doubt – be just as heavy as the one he was holding now.

"Is that my lunch?" Arthur finally asked when Merlin ignored him and lingered at the door.

With a surprisingly straight face, Merlin hurried over to the table that sat on the right hand side of the room, bare of any parchments involving important council meeting topics, and set the tray down with a clatter, "No."

Arthur's hand paused, quill shivering in his grip slightly, halfway to the ink well, "What?"

Merlin worked in silence, pulling off the plate of roasted chicken, potatoes and some kind of cabbage, holding in his right hand and walking over to Arthur. Before Arthur could utter another syllable, Merlin snatched the parchment from under Arthur's fingers and replaced it with the plate of steaming food. Arthur always wondered how his clumsy servant managed such feats. A week after Merlin had started to serve him, he had pretty much mastered everything – despite Arthur's constant complaints – including getting his food to him warm and un-spoiled much to Arthur's surprise. Merlin turned away and headed back to the table where he put the parchment down next to the tray before gathering the cutlery and goblet in one hand, and the pitcher of wine in the other before moving back to Arthur, setting them all on the desk.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur snapped when the young man turned away again, going to retrieve the remaining food.

Merlin paused in his steps, "Of course it's your lunch. It's certainly not mine and you are the only other person in the room, prat." He continued to the tray and picked up the dish of fruit and the plate with the bread, "Do you want this too?"

Arthur glowered at him, "Not the fruit, idiot, but yes. I'll have the bread now," he paused to think, "…I suppose I could get up and get the fruit myself when I want it."

Merlin rolled his eyes and walked over to the desk again, placing both food items down, "There. Now you can save your energy." He turned away again and left Arthur to his food, while he glanced around and tried to decide if he should clear the place up a bit.

"The meeting went well, thank you for asking." Arthur said after he had swallowed a mouthful of chicken.

Merlin had been halfway to the door having decided the study was in no immediate need of his attention when Arthur spoke, "Great. Your point in mentioning that to me is..?"

"I thought you'd want to know…" Arthur muttered, reaching for his goblet only to find it empty, "Merlin, you haven't poured me any wine."

Merlin turned and hurried to fill Arthur's goblet, "Why on earth would I want to know?"

Arthur stumbled over a few words before he spoke, "You wanted to go. I assumed that you'd want to know what happened."

"I did want to go." Merlin confirmed, finishing with Arthur's wine a setting the pitcher down on the desk again, "But considering I wasn't actually invited, I guessed I wasn't allowed to know. So I've stopped caring." He paused, "Why continue to go on about it when you obviously don't want me to know?" he eyed Arthur with a frown.

Arthur stabbed his fork through a piece of chicken, "Dammit Merlin! You're a _servant_!" he sighed and looked up at Merlin through blonde lashes, "Which we both ignore most of the time." He offered a smile, "But, despite how… close we are, you are not allowed to attend the meetings. You _know_ that."

Merlin cocked an eyebrow, "'How close'?" He snorted, "Right, about as close as I am to Uther."

Arthur's fingers tightened around his knife a fork before he put them down and pushed the food away, "Shut up Merlin. I'm going to tell you anyway, like I always do."

Merlin shifted on his feet, "Were you and Agravaine arguing over the throne?"

"No." Arthur said with a dramatic roll of his eyes, "There was a man from one of the outlying villages who sought an audience with me."

"Why?" Merlin asked casually, turning his gaze to Arthur's food for a second before focusing back on the prince.

"He was reporting the use of magic." Arthur said with a soft sigh, "It's only been two months since Morgana's betrayal… I have this feeling…" he paused, "…like something is going to happen soon. That this incident is going to lead to something bigger."

Merlin could only utter one feeble word, "…magic?"

Thankfully Arthur was delightfully oblivious, "Yes, some un-dead things prowling around."

Merlin placed his hands on the desk and lent on it slightly, "Un-dead _things_?" he smirked.

Arthur shot him a look, "Gaius called them Scadagena or something."

"Sceadugenga?" Merlin asked, pushing himself away from the desk and standing straight.

"That's the one." Arthur nodded, "How did you know?"

Merlin glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest as he grumbled his reply, "Give me some credit, I'm Gaius' assistant. I _can _read."

Arthur huffed and sat back in his chair, "What is wrong with you?" Merlin ignored him and turned away, heading back to the table, picking up the tray and moving towards the door, "Where are you going?"

"To Gaius' chambers." Merlin called back, pulling the door open, "I've finished my chores."

"Well before you do, saddle up six horses." Arthur turned his attention back to his lunch and picked up his cutlery.

"Saddle up? Where are we going?" Merlin asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere. I'm taking _the_ knights to investigate these, Sc-… Scadenja..?"

Merlin couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, "_Sceadugenga._" He paused and then turned to face Arthur fully, still holding the tray, "They aren't malicious… and they live in forests…"

"I'm well aware of that, _Mer_lin. These Scedu-whatsits were in the village." Arthur said with a roll of his eyes.

"Was anyone killed?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head, "No."

"So then why are you so worried?" Merlin asked, raising his eyebrow once again. Arthur thought he was starting to perfect his impression of Gaius. It was oddly disturbing.

"Gaius believes that they may be under some sort of spell. He thinks that they are being controlled." Arthur paused and watched Merlin for a moment, "Controlled by magic, controlled by Morgana."

Merlin laughed, "Are you serious?" he continued to chuckle, ignoring the glare that Arthur was giving him, "It's not Morgana." Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Think about it," Merlin stopped laughing, but that damn grin was still plastered on his face, "Morgana is _evil_. If she was the one controlling the Sceadugenga people would have died."

Arthur was silent for a while, "Maybe she's biding her time..?" For what, he did not know. To be honest, he wished Gaius was wrong. Things were bound to turn out for the worst if Morgana was manipulating such beings.

Merlin offered Arthur a sympathetic look but said nothing.

Arthur flourished his hand, "Off you go then."

"Why can't I come?" Merlin asked, suddenly remembering that Arthur had asked for only six horses, allowing only Arthur and the five knights of the round table, "I always go with you."

"You're not coming Merlin." Arthur's tone was firm, his gaze settling on his now cool lunch.

"Why not?" Merlin stepped towards the prince, forgetting that he had been about to leave.

"…because…" Arthur mumbled.

"Because..?" Merlin prompted. Arthur slowly lifted his head and looked at Merlin, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks. He hoped that Merlin wouldn't notice, "Arthur!" his sudden exclamation made Arthur jump, "Your face is flushed. What's wrong? Are you ill? If you are ill you can't go out hunting for magical beings."

"They aren't magical and I'm _not_ ill." Arthur quickly protested, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"But your face-." Merlin began, fear bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

Arthur cut him off, "I'm fine!" he turned his head away from his manservant, "Get out."

Merlin stood in stunned silence for a good few seconds before he nodded his head slightly and turned, leaving the room, pulling the door shut as he went. Arthur let out a breath and sat forwards in the chair. He sat in silence for a while, eyeing his food but then he pushed it away and stood, moving over to the window so that he could focused his glare elsewhere for the next ten minutes, instead of burning a hole into the table.

* * *

><p>An hour later Merlin was hurrying across the courtyard, his footsteps barely noticeable over the hustle and bustle of the city. Looking up he spotted Arthur waiting with his fellow knights;<em> waiting for <em>Merlin. The manservant slowed his pace, they could wait a bit longer, he had after all spent the last hour rushing around like a headless chicken, packing bags full of clothes and food ready for the party of knights. Even now he was walking with his arms folded across his chest holding Arthur's freshly polished armour. His arms felt like they were about to drop off any second and he wondered briefly what the look on Arthur's face would be if his manservant's arms simply fell to the floor along with the armour. Merlin did not want to experience losing his limbs despite the humour it would undoubtedly bring about.

The sound of Arthur's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "_Mer_lin! Stop _dawdling._" The thin manservant huffed and picked up his pace, jogging towards the prince. He saw Lancelot standing a little way ahead of him and wondered why he was not standing with Arthur and the others. He wondered if he and Gwaine had had an argument – the two of them seemed to get on well with each other all the time so he doubted it. Merlin kept his gaze up and felt relief flood over him that soon he would be granted a break, Arthur would leave Camelot, Merlin would return to Gaius' rooms – and consequently his own – before picking up his pack and hurrying back to the stables, mounting his already saddled horse and following after the group.

Unfortunately, nothing was ever that simple –or painless. With a shocked cry he felt himself falling forwards, the ground coming up to meet his face at an alarming rate. Had his arms not been filled with armour, he may have stood a small chance of not making a complete fool out of himself and avoiding a bloodied nose. The crash of armour hitting stone and sliding gracefully out in several directions was accompanied by the cracking of bone and laughter. Struggling to his feet Merlin thanked the gods that he'd only broken his nose and not his neck.

Arthur was laughing with Elyan and Gwaine - laughing at his expense. Merlin tried to ignore the sound as he eyed the mess of armour over the floor. He cursed silently, not really wanting to have to go through all the tedious process of fixing dents and polishing over scratches again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he lifted his gaze to Lancelot, who was eyeing him with concern etched onto his features, "Are you alright?"

Merlin moved his hand to his face and used the sleeve of his tunic to try and stem the blood that was pouring from his nose. With only slight difficulty he replied with his usual, "I'm fine." The normal grin that would have accompanied the phrase was noticeably absent, although Lancelot could understand why and decided not to press the fact, instead he let go of Merlin and started to gather the fallen armour, "What are you doing?"

Lancelot appeared to have gone deaf for the time being as he quickly gathered the armour into his own arms without as much as a look at Merlin. When he had finished, after having shot Merlin some warning glares to not move to try and aid the knight, he stood, "What did it look like?" Merlin opened his mouth to reply but the look Lancelot was giving him made the words die in his throat. Instead he held out his arms, offering to take back the armour, but Lancelot pointedly ignored the gesture and made his way towards Arthur and the other round table knights. Merlin watched in shock as Lancelot held out the armour. Naturally the prince simply shot him a glare and called on a nearby servant to deal with it.

Merlin saw Arthur cast him a brief look before he mounted his horse and kicked his heels into its sides, spurring it forwards. The other knights mounted their own steeds and followed after him. Lancelot and Gwaine looked back at Merlin as though offering some sort of an apology. The young manservant appreciated the gesture and turned away, wiping once more at his nose as he made for Gaius' chambers. He didn't have long to gather his things and follow his destiny who constantly seemed to be the target of sorcerers and bandits alike. With that thought he sped up, his broken nose forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>asdfghjk.<strong>

**sigh.**

**Not much happened in this chapter. It's not really good for anything except setting up the next chapter(s)... **

**I will try to get chapter six out a lot faster. (:**


End file.
